


Soothe the Savage Beast

by sarahmonious



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Babies, Babysitting, Cute, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahmonious/pseuds/sarahmonious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one of those episodes, and Eric was coming up to Vancouver to co-direct. He had also gleefully mentioned that he was bringing baby Jack along to “greet the family,” as it were, saying not to worry, that they’d get their fair share of babysitting.</p>
<p>Jensen just didn’t think that he was serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothe the Savage Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2007.

It was one of  _those_  episodes, and Eric was coming up to Vancouver to co-direct. He had also gleefully mentioned that he was bringing baby Jack along to “greet the family,” as it were, saying not to worry, that they’d get their fair share of babysitting.   
  
Jensen just didn’t think that he was  _serious._  
  
They were glancing over lines, waiting for the lighting to be fixed on soundstage two, when Jensen saw Eric making his way towards them, Jack clinging to his shoulder, tiny head swiveling this way and that to take in all the sights.  
  
“Hey, man, how’s it going?” Jared said. “Good flight?”  
  
“Yeah, it was great, thanks,” Eric replied, looking over his shoulder. “Hey, listen, I’ve gotta go talk to Phil for a minute, can you take Jack?” And before either of them had a chance to reply, Jack was unceremoniously shoved under Jensen’s nose, and Eric was walking away with an appreciative wave.   
  
“Oh,” Jensen said, not daring to move an inch because he wasn’t exactly schooled in the arts of  _baby handling_. “Uh.”   
  
Jack stared up unblinkingly at him, gnawing contentedly on his fist.   
  
“Dude,” said Jared, rolling his eyes. “You’re not going to  _break it._  He’s old enough to sit up now.”  
  
“Yeah?” Jensen said. Good, because his damn arm was gonna cramp up if he stayed in that position the entire time. Ever so carefully Jensen shifted the baby until he sat on Jensen’s right leg, still staring up at him in fascination.   
  
“So,” Jensen said, gently holding on to the kid as he balanced on his knee, “hiya, Jack.”   
  
“Your daddy’s a nutcase,” Jared said as he gave a little tug at Jack’s fist, which Jack was unwilling to give up. “Just in case you didn’t know yet.”   
  
“Oh, hey, you survived your six month birthday,” Jensen quipped, and Jared snorted. “High five, dude.” Jared maneuvered Jack’s unused fist to lightly slap Jensen’s opened palm. Jack grinned up at them through drool and fingers.   
  
“Poor guy’s teething,” Jared muttered, looking around his chair for something Jack could use besides his own hand. “Eric’s probably got a few pacifiers or something….”  
  
“Did you off and have a kid when I wasn’t looking?” Jensen said. “Is that what you were doing over the break? Did you get to play mommy?”  
  
“Oh shut the fu—” Jared glanced at Jack and gave a longsuffering sigh. “Shut up, Jensen. Sandy’s  _cousin_  just popped out her fifth. You hear a lot of that shi—  _stuff_  around her place.”   
  
“Sure,” Jensen said. “If you wanna have a go at feeding, let me know.”   
  
Jensen needed to keep a baby around, just to see Jared get frustrated at trying to censor himself with nearly every sentence.   
  
He bounced his knee lightly, holding on to Jack’s pudgy little arms, squinting closer just to see how damn tiny his fingernails were. Jack seemed to be a pretty amiable, non-fussy kid, which was awesome, because Jensen had no idea how to console a cranky baby besides shoving a pacifier in his mouth through the wailing. Which, you know, they were lacking, so the whole non-fussy thing,  _fantastic._  
  
“Hey guys,” Claire, a PA, said, stepping around the corner. “We’re—oh.” And really, Jensen had to agree, because it wasn’t everyday you saw them dressed in character and _babysitting._  
  
“Kripke’s,” was all Jared said.  
  
“Ohh,” Claire said as understanding dawned. “Right. Okay, just wanted to say it looks like they’re having a little more trouble with the lighting than they thought, so it might be a while still.”  
  
“Freaking fantastic,” Jared sighed, slapping a hand on his thigh as he rose. “I’m gonna go get food. You want some?”   
  
“Nah. I’ll just hang here with the kid, I guess.”   
  
“Okay. I’ll be back.”  
  
Jack’s head was tilted all the way back, looking up the miles and miles of Padalecki giganticness, and poor kid, he was going to get a crick in his neck if he didn’t stop, but then Jared started off, and Jack watched him the entire way as he went.   
  
Jensen stared at Jack for a while, knee still lightly bouncing, and occasionally wiping away stray drool with an unused napkin. Jack didn’t have much to say at all, really.   
  
“What do you say, kiddo? Wanna take a tour of the place?” Jack squirmed a little in his hands. “All right then. I’ll take that as a yes.”   
  
Jack whined a little as he was deftly moved from Jensen’s knee to his shoulder, settling again as he rested his soft head into the crook of Jensen’s neck. He rubbed his fingers slightly over Jack’s back as he stood, and he felt Jack’s head start to swivel as they moved through the studio.  
  
“Now here,” Jensen murmured into Jack’s downy hair, “is where we  _should_  be filming right this second. Lots of guns, lots of fighting. It’s all very manly and exciting.” Jack started pushing his legs into Jensen’s chest, trying to get a better look at everything, and he gurgled into his ever-present fist. “Hey, man,” Jensen said, shifting Jack slightly. “No drooling on the jacket, okay? I happen to like this one.”  
  
They went around to all the sets, casually inspecting filming equipment and props, Jack becoming increasingly restless on his shoulder. He shifted the kid yet again so he was sitting cradled under Jensen’s arm against his side, now looking forward instead of backward. Jack immediately spotted Dean’s amulet hanging from Jensen’s neck, and made a grab for it. Pudgy little fingers wrapped clumsily around the black cord, trying, Jensen suspected, to get the amulet head in his mouth.   
  
“Ba,” Jack said, fist now removed to hopefully be replaced with something more interesting.   
  
“Yes,” Jensen replied. “Took the words right out of my mouth.” He gently pulled the amulet head away, knowing it definitely wouldn’t be the world’s greatest chewtoy, which elicited another whine accompanied by the unhappy flailing of arms from Jack.   
  
“I know, I know,” said Jensen. “I’ll find you something else, just gimme a minute.” But Jack would have none of it, and whines turned into pitiful whimpers that Jensen knew came to inevitable end of  _tears_ , and really, he was going to try to avoid that at all costs.  
  
An idea struck him. Jared was going to make fun of him  _forever_ , but anything to get the kid to not have a full-on tantrum would do.  
  
He lent Jack a finger to gnaw on as he moved through the studio towards the doors, but Jack was just as displeased. Outside, then, into the gloomy grey afternoon, snagging the keys that lay on the table just outside the door, down the alley a bit where they had parked her after filming yesterday.   
  
Seriously, Jared was never going to let this one go.  
  
He opened the driver’s side door with one hand, Jack’s moaning threatening to turn into wails any second now. Jensen stuck the key in the ignition and grinned when the car roared to life. Jack was thrown for a second, pausing in his lamentations to stare curiously around at what had made such a noise.   
  
“What do you think, Jack, huh?” Jensen opened the driver’s side and climbed out, opting for the backseat with more room. Once again settled, he laid Jack across his chest so the baby could stare up at him.  
  
“Ba?” Jack said, reaching a hand up toward Jensen’s mouth.   
  
“You bet, kiddo,” Jensen said as he slid down a little further in the seat so Jack would be able to lie at a more comfortable angle.  
  
 _God bless classic cars and their huge-ass engines_ , Jensen thought as Jack rubbed his hands over his ears and eyes. More than enough horsepower to soothe the savage beast. Or, in this case, Jack.  
  
Jensen closed his eyes as Jack laid his head down on Jensen’s chest, giving a tiny sigh as his fingers clung to his outer shirt.  
  
“Remember,” Jensen murmured softly. “No drooling.”  
  
\-----  
  
The lighting problem had finally been fixed, but Jared couldn’t find Jensen, until someone said they’d seen him go outside to the back alley with Jack.   
  
He heard the rumbling of the Impala even before he opened the door.  
  
And oh my God,  _yeah_ , that was definitely Jensen in the backseat with Jack asleep across his chest.   
  
He was never going to let this one go, ever.  
  
Jensen popped an eye open as Jared opened the door.  
  
“How’s naptime going?” Jared said softly, smirking. “Did you get your chance to play mommy?”   
  
Jensen gently put his hands around Jack’s ears and said, “Shut up, asshole.”  
  
“We’re wanted on set,” Jared said, hands in his pockets and grinning smugly down at the two of them. “Or, you know, whenever’s convenient between changing diapers.”  
  
“Oh yeah, you’re a real comedian,” Jensen grumbled. “Turn off the engine, would you?”  
  
Jack didn’t so much as stir when Jensen moved carefully out of the backseat, but his tiny fingers found the lapel of the leather jacket as they walked back to set.   
  
“’S cute,” Jared said, looking sideways at Jensen. “You should have one yourself someday, man.” Jensen shrugged with as little movement as he could.  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
Jared made the rounds in teasing Jensen when they got back, of course, but Jensen considered that fine and well. He was sure everyone would forget it when they saw the nicely-sized pictures that he’d taken with his cellphone of Jared entertaining Jack with the most ridiculous faces Jensen ever had the pleasure to make fun of.  


End file.
